A mess of Affairs
by GMWandstuff
Summary: Its Lucas' seventeenth birthday and the whole group is having a sleepover but trust me, him and Maya don't do much sleeping. Where will this scandal lead and who will end up with who?
1. Chapter 1 Lucaya

"Thanks for coming." Lucas said opening the door to his house. The three children walked through the door one by one.

Tomorrow is his birthday. He had had a birthday party earlier with all of his friends but he had also invited his three closest friends (Maya, Riley, and Farkle) over for a sleepover so they would be there when he actually turned seventeen. His parents said they were fine with it as long as Riley and Maya slept in another room.

"Riley made me come ranger Rick." Maya stated throwing my shoes near the shoe rack as usual.

"Hi." Riley said gushing. Riley and Lucas had liked each other back when we were twelve or thirteen or something, It's hard for people to remember since it was so long ago. Lucas got over Riley a few years after deciding he was done with their relationship which was obviously going nowhere. Riley says she's over him and that there just good friends but her loving gazes say otherwise

"Hi." Lucas looked straight past her to look at the struggling Farkle.

"Little help here guys." Farkle squeaked. He was dragging two giant bags behind him doing his best to step through the tiny doorway.

"Farkle," Lucas laughed "You don't have to bring so much stuff whenever you sleep over. We own our own sheets and pillow." He knew from previous experience that's exactly what Farkle had packed.

"I know. I just feel more comfortable with my own things" Farkle huffed "Can you, help me." He looked up to Lucas.

"Sure buddy." He easily picked up the bags and brought them to his room. "Oh girls you'll be in there." Lucas opened the door to a guest room and helped the girls in.

After everyone set up they all met up in the hallway and decided on birthday activities.

Television was there final decision. They watched it for three hours.

"Hey Lucas so what else are we doing for you birthday?" Farkle asked becoming quite bored.

"Oh I haven't thought about that," Lucas paused "Any ideas?" No one spoke.

"I have an idea..." Maya with her signature evil smirk. Riley looked at her best friend with worry. "Where's your liquor?" Lucas rolled his eyes and smiled at the girl. It was a bad idea, from a bad girl, at a bad party, he loved it.

Lucas went to his parents cabinets and found the liquor he thought was least likely to be noticed missing by his parents.

"Here it is." Lucas' parents had fallen asleep about an hour ago so the children sat in the living room with their vodka and shot glasses. Riley looked at the vodka slightly worried.

"Aw Riles are you scared?" Maya mocked "Ok how about we make a game out of it. Would that be better?" Riley rolled her eyes. "Never have I ever it is." Mayas smirk crawled across her face as she filled each glass.

"Eye Maya?" Farkle asked.

"Yeeesss Farkle?" Maya said slowly.

"H-how.." He stuttered "How do you play never have I ever?" Maya sighed.

"I will 'Never have I ever..." And if you've done whatever I said afterwards you have to drink got it?" Maya drank one shot then refilled her glass. Everyone looked to her raising one eyebrow. "What?" She asked "One for good luck." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok I'll start," Lucas said "Never have I ever-"

"Wait!" Maya said stopping him.

"What is it this time?" Lucas complained.

"Let's make this interesting, for every three things you haven't done you have to strip one item of clothing." Maya looked to Riley "I hope you wore a nice bra darling." She said knowing she hadn't done anything interesting.

"May I start now?" Lucas politely asked as he sarcastically batted his eyes.

"Yes let's begin. She nodded.

"Never have I ever..." Lucas started.

"Seen Lucas naked!" Maya shouted half way through finishing her sentence. Everyone except Maya drank, everyone decided not to question Farkle.

They all kept playing for about an hour or two being left with interesting results.

Maya was slightly drunk but still the second most sober. Since Farkle and Lucas were asking simple questions like 'gotten an A on a test.' and 'not gotten detention for a whole month straight.' Maya didn't drink for most of them and Riley did.

She was pretty drunk and had no socks or pants which was pretty good compared to everyone else.

Lucas was probably the most sober because other than Mayas questions which were directed at him specifically at him he didn't drink for anything. He had no clothes and had to place his hands over his crotch.

Farkle was exactly the opposite, he had apparently done almost everything the people asked and had to drink almost every time. He was missing no clothes but he was passed out drunk.

After Riley couldn't ask questions and Farkle had passed out Lucas and Maya decided to stop playing and clean of the living room. Even though the two were the most sobber they had still drank and were kind of tipsy and had bad judgment. But even being like this Lucas still cleaned up their mess but Maya being Maya just watched.

"Oh my gawdness my toes are so teeny!" Riley shouted drunkenly. Maya rolled her eyes and dragged Riley into her bed. She tucked her in and made sure she was asleep when leaving. Since Farkle was also asleep she had to carry him into his room to. She threw him on ground and took his pillow. Maya walked back into the living room and fell onto the couch. She didn't want to listen to Riley's rambling so the couch was perfect for her. After putting away the shot glasses Lucas joined her. He had gotten dressed in shorts and a white tank top so he was no longer nude. Maya pulled out her phone to see the time 12:32.

"Happy birthday." She laughed.

"Thanks." Lucas slotched. Neither of them wanted to go to sleep or stand up so they just sat on the uncomfortable couch.

"So," She said "What's been your favorite part of your birthday so far?" She asked trying to make small talk.

"Well it's only been half an hour so..." He started.

"I mean like birthday parties too." She laughed as she softly punched him in the arm.

"Okay,okay," He paused to think "This is going to sound cheesy but I liked just hanging out with my friends...and the presents." He said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah presents what'd you get?" Maya said slightly interested and tired.

"Oh you know, jerseys, money, Riley got me a gift card for something." Maya and Lucas had turned towards each other and were basically intertwined in each other legs.

"Nice money's always good."Maya half smiled. They both paused for a moment before Lucas started to talk again.

"That reminds me," Lucas smiled "You didn't get me anything." Maya pursed her lips.

"What are you talking about I totally got you a gift." She lied.

"Oh you did?" Lucas laughed.

"Defiantly." She nodded as she played with her long blonde curly hair.

"Do I get to see this gift?" He asked. Maya Played with her bra strap since she still hadn't changed into her clothes.

"Maybe." She teased.

"Please?" he said with puppy dog eyes. Maya thought for a moment of what her gift could be.

"You're looking at it." She slowly moved in closer to Lucas sitting on his lap.

"Um Maya?" He said uncomfortably moving back.

"Do you not want-"

"No I do." He quickly corrected. "But um..." He looked back towards the other rooms.

"They won't wake up, the alcohol was to strong." She started to kiss up his neck realizing she wanted this gift too.

"My parents?" He asked as he tried not to look at her beautiful bare body like this.

"There all the way across the house." She said moving up to his lips.

"What about-"

"Lucas stop and kiss me." Lucas listened to Maya and passionately kissed her. She pushed him down on the couch being nearly naked on top of him. His hard slowly began to push against his shorts. His large tent rubbed against Mayas thigh. "Hey Lucas," Maya seductively whispered in his ear. "Can I join the club of people who've seen you naked?" Lucas' eyes widened with excitement.

"Will Riley get mad at you if we...?" Lucas pondered.

"Not if she doesn't find out." Maya slowly moved off of the couch.

"Wait what are you doing?" Lucas sat up on the couch.

"This." She slowly slipped his shorts off from his legs down to his ankles. "May I?" She said rubing around his erection.

"Um..uh...Please." He stuttered. With Lucas' help she pulled off his boxers and began to suck him off. Her tongue did amazing things to him. His low moans danced in Mayas ears as she rubbed herself with one hand and held his shaft with the other.

"Maya..." He moaned. He didn't know why they had waited so long to do this but he regretted every minute he wasn't with her. "Maya I'm going to...I'm going to..." Maya slowly pulled away from Lucas letting her tongue linger behind. His cock was harder than ever and Maya loved it.

"Do you want me to stop?" She said batting her eyes.

"No." He stripped off his tank top leaving Maya speechless at his perfect body. "I need somewhere to put it." He said climbing onto the floor with her. She pulled him closer on top of her as she kissed him slowly.

"In me." She whispered in his ear.

"I don't have a-"

"I'm on the pill now please fuck me." She pulled him inside of her as she moaned with pleasure. For most of the night they lied naked and intertwined in within each other. Making it the best birthday ever.


	2. Chapter 2 Riarkle

Riley sat next to her window as normal, she sat in her spot with her window open as she always did after school but today something was different, her best friend Maya Hart was not there. For what felt like the first time ever Maya was busy when Riley wanted to hang out. She would have asked Lucas but it was the day after his birthday and he was probably hanging out with family and stuff.

"Hello ladies- or lady." Farkle corrected himself as he climbed through Riley's window. "Where's Maya?" Farkle asked. Riley shrugged her shoulders. "Weird." He commented being slightly happy that he had Riley to himself. He had gotten over Maya years ago when he realized he had no chance with her, but Riley, she was still an option.

Riley sighed and looked at one of her best friends. "It's nice to have someone here with me." Riley smiled at the boy in his dorky turtleneck and goofy smile. Farkle slowly moved toward Riley as he usually did but this time she didn't move away. Farkle was slightly startled by this but he took this reaction or lack of one as a sign to do what he had wanted to for years. Farkle slowly leaned in about to kiss Riley's innocent red lips when his hand he was using to hold himself up slipped making him face plant across Riley's lap. "Oh my god Farkle are you ok?" Riley said laughing as she helped him up.

"Oh um sorry." Farkle awkwardly stuttered.

"It's ok," Riley smiled "So um where were we?" Riley smiled and Farkles whole face turned red realizing Riley wanted to kiss him. He started to shake, he wanted to lean in once again and finally kiss her but he couldn't seem to move. Riley giggled as she noticed this and she herself quickly leaned in and kissed Farkle. She pushed him up against window making him slightly uncomfortable but he didn't mind it. Suddenly Riley stood up making sure to pull Farkle along with her. He didn't fully understand what was going on but he didn't really care either.

Riley detached herself from Farkles lip leaving him wanting so much more, and that's what she gave him. Riley pushed Farkle onto her flowery bed spread and looked Farkle right in his eyes as she licked her lips. Farkles eyes widened as he looked to the no longer innocent girl. Riley quickly through her shirt onto the floor leaving her b-cup breasts for Farkle to stare at.

"Um Riley?" Farkle breathed.

"Yes Farkle?" She said slowly and seductively pulling down her skirt. Farkle gulped at the sight of Riley's long legs. She kicked off her shoes and smiled at the leverage in Farkles pants. Riley slowly walked up to Farkle wearing nothing but her Disney bra and light blue panties. Farkle had sat up on the bed to watch Riley's private show and gawked at her beauty. As soon as Riley stood in front of Farkle she slowly began to kneel down so that she was staring right at his crotch.

"Riley are you sure you want to do this-" Farkle tried to be polite but was cut off.

"Shut up and just let me pleasure you." She slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. Leaving him in his boxers. His medium sized extremly hard erection was standing straight up in his boxers. Farkle was astounded by the innocent school girl being so ruff in her bed.

"Wait wait wait!" Farkle said as she slowly pulled his boxers down.

"What?" Riley said looking up to him with confusion and disgust.

"Are you doing this because you want to or because-"

"Of course I'm doing this because I want to!" She defensively snapped. "Why-why else would I?" She said much more quietly.

"You miss Maya?" Farkle guessed. Riley hated that statement. Mostly because she knew it was true but there was no way she was going to admit that. So she just slowly krept up Farkle's body and hungrily kissed his virgin lips, she had lost hers years ago when her and Lucas were still together but Farkle was still waiting.

"Take it off." She whispered in his ear. He didn't exactly understand in his aroused obliviousness She tugged on his shirt with her teeth. "Oh, OH." He quickly pealed it off making Riley stare down at his skinny but surprisingly fit body. She snapped out of her surprised gaze and began to kiss down his chest until she ended up back at his crotch. He tugged at his boxers until they were with his pants at his ankles. She slowly began to stroke his dick as he moaned scensesly. Riley's parents had taken Auggie out for the day so they had no reason to stay quiet.

"Riley..." He moaned then Riley slowly moved her hands away. Farkle frowned for a moment, that's before Riley gently kissed the tip then licked his member from the base up. "Riley!" He moaned as she teased the poor boy. Then all at once she took his dick in her mouth and began to suck. She swirled her tongue making Farkles groans only become twice as loud. She played with his balls as she deep throated his dick. "Riley I'm gonna," He groaned "I'm gonna come." She slowly began to pull away. "What- what are you doing?" He said confused.

"You don't get to have all the fun." She giggled. Farkle sat up and looked to Riley who was laying on the other side of the bed and spread her legs as she began to pull down her extremely wet panties.

"Wait." Farkle said, Riley looked up at if with a glare at him wanting to stop again "Let me." Riley smiled as Farkle pulled down her panties. As soon as they were at her small feet she kicked them off letting them land on the floor. Farkle licked up her thigh making her shiver in a good way. Farkle had never done this before, only seen it in videos but apparently monkey see and monkey learns how to do. He would have teased her more but he wanted to do this so badly he just went for it. He ate her out as she held his head between his thighs. She loved his tongue inside her but she wanted more. She grabbed Farkles hair and pulled him up to her head. He whimpered at the pain but he still wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Fuck me Farkle." She whispered.

"Um what?" He said still confused by Riley wanting to do this.

"Grab a condom and fuck me." She ordered. "You have one don't you?" She asked.

"Oh yeah of course." Farkle grabbed his wallet and pulled out a condom he never thought he would use. He quickly put it on then jumped back on the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He panted.

"Of course I am," She said spreading her legs "Are you?" Farkle smiled but Riley just sat up pushing him to be on the bottom. She sat on top of him then pushed him inside of her, deeper and deeper she grinded her hips against his. They moaned eventually coming together in the loudest way possible until Riley saw her clock, it was six o' clock her parents would be coming home any minute. She jumped off of Farkle then pushed his clothes into his hands and pushed him out the window. He quickly through on his clothes not wanting to be naked in public and ran home. Riley but on her clothes, fixed her hair and jumped onto her computer trying to look casual.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Topanga asked.

"Good, nothing really happened." She said hiding her smirk and not being able to wait until she saw Farkle again.


	3. Chapter 3 Next Time, My Place

"Thanks for letting me come over." Maya said to Lucas as she stepped in through his window.

"Yeah it's fine but you know my door works right?" He laughed.

"I don't know I just have a thing for windows." She knocked one of his textbooks to the floor as she sat on his desk.

"Shh I may have let you come over but my parents...their not aloud to know." Maya smirked at not so rebellious boy.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "So I needed to talk to you." She said looking almost dead serious with her devious smirk.

"Well we are talking." He said looking quite uncomfortable.

"Well I wanted to talk about your birthday." She frond.

"Oh yeah," He said trying to read Maya's face. "It was a mistake?" He guessed was what she was wanting to say.

"Oh." She said losing all of her perkiness.

"Unless you didn't think that..." He said trying to fix his obvious mistake.

"Well I think that maybe it was good and that we should not not do that again." She twisted her words so that Lucas was fully confused.

"What part should we not not do?" Lucas said finally smirking along with Maya.

"Well maybe we should not not do some of this." Maya pulled Lucas in with her legs.

"Yeah I think we should definitely not not do that but also be should not not..." Lucas leaned in and passionately kissed Maya.

"Yes we should definitely not not do _a lot_ more of that." Lucas picked Maya up from off of his desk. One hand grabbing her thigh and the other grabbing her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waste as he slowly walked backwards towards his bed.

"Hey are we going to not not do more of what we did last time?" Lucas asked.

"Well I can tell you really want to." Maya laughed looking down. "Do you have a-" Lucas quickly launched at his bedside table which had a few condoms in it. Maya fell over while on his lap laughing at his enthusiasm.

"I'm guessing you meant this?" He said blushing.

"Yeah I meant that." Lucas stood up and started to pull down his pants. Maya stood up and began to walk away. "Sorry this will only take a minute." He said flustered.

"I know just give me a minute." Maya walked off so that she could go use Lucas' bathroom.

"Okay." He huffed. "I got this." He had had sex before, he had even had sex with Maya before but this was premeditated and it felt like there was more pressure. Suddenly the door opened Maya was standing in it wearing her hair down in the world's sexiest way with her shirt extremely low.

"Hey cowboy." She smiled. Lucas starred at her with wide eyes. I would have taken off my clothes already but I thought you might like to watch. Lucas slowly nodded his head. Maya pushed her hands through her hair then let them gracefully fall to the bottom of her shirt. She teased her way up. As soon as it was completely off Maya took her shirt and though at to the ground. She was wearing a Lacey black bra that barely covered her breasts. She slowly stepped out of her ripped jeans leaving her soft white legs exposed in front of Lucas.

"I...Um..." Maya slowly walked forward then sat on his lap once again this time much less clothed. Maya put her hands behind Lucas' neck she slowly leaned forward pushing her breasts against his chest. She kissed his lips then moved up to her ear.

"Your turn." She whispered. She rolled over so that she was no longer on the pantless Lucas. He quickly took off his shirt and was now completely naked. Maya stood up and walked up to the much taller Lucas. She grinned as Lucas which both intrigued his and terrified him. She grabbed Lucas' chinned and gently pulled him down. "You wanna fuck me?" She asked already knowing the answer. He kissed her hoping that would answer her question. Maya stared up at Lucas. "On the bed she ordered." Lucas turned around and stood in front of his bed. "I said on the bed." Maya pushed him so that he was laying down. Maya hooked her black laced panty with her pointer finger and slowly pulled them down. Leaving the wet undergarment on the floor. Maya crawled on to the bed and on top of Lucas. She pushed his hard erection into her moaning with pleasure as she did. As soon as it was all the way in Lucas moaned then flipped over so that he was now on top. "Well this is unexpected." Maya said surprised that Lucas was taking charge.

"I'm a surprising person." Lucas was hovering over Lucas with one hand on either side of her. Lucas started to push in and pull out of her making both of them moan in the quietest way possible. Lucas was happy his parents were deep sleepers. Maya grinded her hips up against Lucas making him go deeper and deeper into her.

"Hey Lucas," Maya said in between groans. "Lucas!" She moaned his name.

"Yes Maya?" He said without stopping. "Maya..." He said loving the thrusting of her hips.

"I'm...I'm going to come."

"Me too." Lucas huffed as he pushed deeper into Maya.

"Lucas!" Maya quietly yelled as she came with Lucas. They both orgasmed then lied silently on Lucas' bed.

"Good job cowboy." Maya calmly joked.

"You too short stacks." He replied. Maya stood up and began to put her clothes on. Lucas watched her loving every moment of it.

"Maya," He said making her turn around and look at her. "I love you." Maya through on her shirt ignoring Lucas' comment.

"Next time we'll do it at my place." She smirked at Lucas as she jumped out his window and ran back home.


End file.
